Hormone Replacement Therapy (HRT) is a medical treatment that involves the use of one or more of a group of medications designed to increase hormone levels in women who lack adequate hormone production. HRT can mitigate and prevent symptoms caused by diminished circulating estrogen and progesterone hormones in a pre-menopausal, peri-menopausal, menopausal or post-menopausal subject.